1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tobacco smoking pipes and quit smoking aids.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
All pipes heretofore known to protect the bowl and have storage capacity suffer from one or more of a number of disadvantages:                a) they create an uncomfortable bulge in the pocket        b) (Deleted)        c) they have elaborate devices incorporated to store tobacco        d) (Deleted)        e) they have elaborate ways to prevent debris from spilling        f) (Deleted)        g) they are expensive to manufacture.        
There are patents for devices called cigar pipes and smoking tubes that do fit conveniently into trouser pocket, however, these are complicated devices to fill and are a nuts and bolts type of solution to the previous bulky pipe. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,988 to Titus (1988) is a very complicated device to use and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,232 to Chkadua (2001) provides a cover for the smoking cavity but when it is rotated to reveal the cavity, it resembles a jagged block. There are other patents in this category like U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,626 to Caulkins (1988) that have many parts to provide a simple cover for the pipe. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,849 to Beck (1979) has a bail wire to secure the bowl and allow the bowl to be rotated. This solution creates a bulky pipe, whose parts can catch on clothing and disassemble allowing tobacco and ash to spill into one's pockets. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,607 to Claesens (1981) is a tube made entirely of glass not a pleasing material to hold and smoke from, besides being fragile and easy to break upon dropping.
A pipe that allows the user to regulate the mixture of smoke and air is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,258 to Steiner (1986). This device has separate passages to open and close, again an extremely complicated device for blending smoke and air. Another even more expensive to produce and complicated to use pipe is U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,554 to Rowland, et al. (2001) that includes adjustable reservoirs, various bores and parts that blend the mixture.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 to Crow (1980) is a smoking system that has a container for the storage of tobacco and the pipe. This patent has the disadvantage of having many parts, which can be lost.